


The Long Dark, A play in two acts

by springhorton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Forbidden Love, Gay Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhorton/pseuds/springhorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1960 Yorkshire and middle aged school teacher Edward Niven is bored. More than bored. He is beginning to feel that his life has been meaningless. Married to a woman he doesn't love, teaching children who do not care. It all seems pointless. Then a new teacher moves to town from London. He is a bright young thing that excites his students and excites Edward in a way he's never felt before. But this is the 1960's and their love is not just frowned upon, it's illegal. As their relationship grows, their lives spin out of control and they find themselves on the brink of losing everything. Is love worth all this? Is living the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Dark, A play in two acts

**Author's Note:**

> As a writer I always have actors in mind for my characters, but I will let you read it and make your own ideas first. I've toyed with the formatting a few times. I don't know if a two act play really works, but it seems like too many scenes for a one act. Let me know your thoughts.

Characters-

Edward Niven- Middle-aged History teacher at St. Sebastian’s Public School.  
Grey Davis- Young, 30-something, English Literature teacher at St. Sebastian’s  
Elizabeth Niven- Edward’s wife  
Barney Noble- Older Headmaster at St. Sebastian’s  
Daniel Travers- Maths teacher at St. Sebastian’s  
Hyacinth Brown- Librarian at St. Sebastian’s  
Robert- Grey’s student, young teenager  
Robert’s Father  
Teacher 1  
Teacher 2  
Students

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Act 1 Scene 1

1960, Yorkshire, England. In a living room in a country cottage, a middle aged man, Edward Niven, sits at his desk, casually grading papers. His desk is tidy as is the whole living room, almost to an obsessive level. This includes the sofa and end tables. There is also, a coat rack, a small table with decanters and glasses and a door at stage right and one stage left to the kitchen. Edward goes over his papers almost as if he doesn’t really care about them. It’s just something he does because it’s what he does. His wife, Elizabeth comes through the door at stage left, a feather duster in her hand. Edward looks up and gives her a casual smile as if he doesn’t really care about her that much either.

Elizabeth: Hello, darling. (gives him a hug and looks over his shoulder at the papers before going about dusting the room)

Edward: Hello, dear.

Elizabeth: Did you have a good day at school?

Edward: (finishes grading his papers and stacks them up) I think so, though I’m not so sure the students are getting anything out of it.

Elizabeth: No?

Edward: Not if the state of these papers is anything to go by. No one cares about history anymore.

Elizabeth: (stops dusting) Don’t say that, Edward. You’re a fine teacher.

Edward: I’ve been teaching for over twenty years, Elizabeth. Trust me, it gets worse every year.

Elizabeth: Are you saying it’s lost its charm?

Elizabeth waits with a sly smile. Edward returns it, stiffly.

Edward: No. I’m still happy in my work.

Elizabeth: Well, it’s early in the term. Perhaps your pupils are still settling in.

Edward: Perhaps, but the start of term used to be when things went the best. The students were excited about learning something new and paid attention. (picks up the top paper) I mean, look at this essay. This student seems to think that it was Richard the Third who beheaded his wives.

 

Elizabeth tries to stifle a laugh, but doesn’t manage it very well. Edward shakes his head and stands. Elizabeth starts to give him a kiss, but Edward politely deflects her by picking up his papers and heading for the door stage left. Elizabeth is clearly disappointed as she watches Edward walk away. She tries to go back to dusting, but is too flustered. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

Elizabeth: Just a moment.

She opens the door. Standing in the doorway is a rather smug looking man. He is also a teacher, Daniel Travers.

Elizabeth: Mister Travers, please come in.

Travers: (steps in, but leaves the door open) Thank you, Missus Niven.

Edward comes back on stage. Elizabeth gestures toward the kitchen door and Travers looks over at Edward.

Edward: Elizabeth, who was at the door? (looks over to see) Oh Travers, it’s you.

Travers: Yes, just me. I came to see if you were ready for the party.

Elizabeth: Party? What party, dear?

Edward: Oh, that’s right. We have a new teacher starting tomorrow. I’m sorry, Daniel, I completely forgot. We’re supposed to be having it here.

Elizabeth: Here? Tonight?

Edward: I know. I’m sorry dear.

Travers: He drew the short straw. I know how Edward would prefer a quiet night in, but he’ll have to learn to live a little.

Edward: (gives Travers a glare) I’m perfectly happy having a gathering here.

Travers: Besides it may be interesting to get a look at him.

Elizabeth: What do you mean, Mister Travers?

Travers: Well, apparently, this new teacher is something of an education star.

Edward: According to the rumours, that is.

 

Travers: Exactly. According to the rumours, he has been a very popular teacher amongst his students, improving young minds everywhere he goes and using some controversial new techniques to accomplish his goals.

Elizabeth: Sounds exciting. I’d better put some things together then. Do we have enough for drinks?

Edward: I think so.

Elizabeth: Good. Why don’t you come help me in the kitchen then?

Elizabeth hurries stage left and exits through the door. Travers gives Edward an apologetic look and then Edward follows Elizabeth into the kitchen. The lights go down. When they come back up, Edward and Elizabeth are sitting on the sofa with drinks. Travers is standing beside them, stage left. Sitting at the chair at Edward’s desk is Hyacinth, the Librarian at St. Sebastian’s. Standing around behind the sofa are two more Teachers and Barney Noble, St. Sebastian’s headmaster. He’s a squat, older man, but gives off the air of a sergeant major. He carries around an unlit cigar and has a thin, severe mustache. He walks over to the sofa to talk to Edward and Travers.

Mr. Noble: Travers, Niven, I want you to welcome this young buck. We must keep up with progress if we want to survive.

Edward: Yes, sir.

Travers: Yes, sir.

Mr. Noble: Ah, Missus Niven, nice to see you here as well.

Elizabeth: Thank you, Mister Noble. So a young man is it? What will he be teaching?

Mr. Noble: Yes, yes, a bright young thing as they say. His name is Grey Davis. He’s our new English Literature teacher.

There is a knock on the door and Mr. Noble turns toward it.

Mr. Noble: Ah there he is.

Mr. Noble as well as the two Teachers goes to the door to greet Grey. They all shake hands.

Mr. Noble: Come on in, Davis. It’s your to do after all.

Grey: Thank you, Mister Noble.

 

The other teachers chat as do Elizabeth and Travers as Grey and Mr. Noble cross the room. Grey is 30-something and wearing a bright and shiny new suit. It is very different than the droll browns and blacks of the other suits in the room. He exudes style and confidence and is something to look at. Edward finds himself watching Grey as if he was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen. At first he doesn’t even realise he’s doing it, but then he feels disturbed by it. It doesn’t matter though because he can’t help himself. Mr. Noble leads Grey over to the sofa.

Mr. Noble: Davis, I’d like you to meet some people. This is Elizabeth Niven.

Elizabeth: Hello.

Grey: Lovely to meet you. (he bends and kisses her hand)

Elizabeth laughs.

Mr. Noble: And a couple of your peers. This is Daniel Travers, Maths teacher.

Travers steps over and shakes Grey’s hand.

Mr. Noble: Ah, and this is Elizabeth’s husband, Edward Niven. He teaches History at our fine institution.

Edward stands and stares. Grey sticks out his hand and Edward shakes it.

Grey: Grey Davis. Nice to meet you.

Edward: Yes, I look forward to working with you.

Their shake lingers a little longer than usual, but not long enough to arouse curiosity in others. Grey gives him a sly smile before being whisked away to the center of the room by Mr. Noble. Edward is still shaken by his reaction and takes his time sitting back down. Mr. Noble clasps Grey on the back and holds up his glass.

Mr. Noble: As you all know by now, this young man is Grey Davis. He is joining our fine staff at Saint Sebastian’s as our new English Literature teacher. He comes to us, highly recommended, from London where he’s been teaching ever since finishing his own education at Oxford. Mister Davis, would you like to give us a few words?

There are “here, here’s” from the around the room. Grey is a bit embarrassed by the attention.

Grey: Thank you, Mister Noble and thank you all for having me. I hope I can live up to your school’s reputation.

 

He raises his glass and drinks and everyone in the room follows suit. Mr. Noble walks back up and gives him another slap on the back.

Mr. Noble: You’re much too modest, Grey.

Mr. Noble steers Grey to the sofa again where he sits down next to Elizabeth. He smiles at them all, reserving a flirty look for Edward from above his glass as he takes a drink. Edward is flustered by this.

Elizabeth: So, what brought you to Yorkshire, Mister Davis?

Grey: Well, I’ve spent most of my life in London and thought I might enjoy something a little more peaceful.

Travers: You’ll find it very quiet around here. Won’t he, Edward?

Edward: Yes, nothing exciting around here.

Grey: I don’t know if I’d say nothing. Surely something happens now and then.

Travers: No, nothing. Edward likes it that way.

Edward shoots him a glare which only makes Travers laugh.

Travers: Come now, Edward. It’s only a bit of jest.

Edward: Just because I’m not a social butterfly doesn’t mean I have no fun at all. I happen to find history very interesting.

Grey: As do I.

Edward: Well, there you go. I must not be completely out of touch.

Elizabeth: Oh darling, don’t take it so personally. There’s no reason to be ashamed of wanting a quiet life.

They all quietly drink for a moment.

Elizabeth: Have you found somewhere nice to live, Mister Davis?

Grey: Actually I had found a nice little flat on the High Street, but I’m afraid there’s been a disaster.

Elizabeth: Oh dear, what’s happened?

 

Grey: Apparently some old pipes burst and my entire flat is a flooded mess.

Travers: Oh no.

Grey: Yes, a complete disaster. I did manage to salvage most of my belongings though.

Elizabeth: But you have nowhere to put them, nowhere to stay?

Grey: It’s all out in my car I’m afraid. I was going to find new accommodations today.

Elizabeth: Not to worry. Edward and I have an extra bedroom don’t we dear?

Edward: Hmm? Oh yes.

Elizabeth: You will stay here until your flat is ready.

Grey: I wouldn’t want to impose. We’ve only just met.

Elizabeth: Don’t be silly. We’d love to have you, wouldn’t we?

Edward: Of course.

The lights go out again. When they come back up, the room is emptied of people. There are a couple of large boxes sitting by the stairs. The door bursts open and Grey and Edward come through carrying boxes. They set them on top of the others.

Grey: I think that was all of it.

Edward: Good, because I’m getting too old for this.

Grey: You know they say you’re only as old as you feel.

Edward: Do they? Well, that’s awfully easy for you to say, you’re still young.

Grey: Come now, you’re not that old.

Edward: It feels that way, though, sometimes. There are days I feel older than I am.

Edward walks to the door. Grey looks on concerned.

Grey: Are you alright?

Edward: Is there anything else you need? I have a few errands to run.

Grey: No, you’ve been very generous already.

Edward opens the door.

Grey: Edward…

Edward stops and turns around.

Grey: Really, thank you for letting me stay here.

Edward: You’re welcome.

There’s an awkward silence between them.

Grey: Why do you feel so old?

Edward: I don’t really know. I have a devoted wife, a good career. What else do I need? (laughs a mirthless laugh) You came here for peace and quiet. Well, there’s plenty of  
that. I was born here and everyone is convinced that I’m living a wonderfully contented life, that I have everything I want…

Grey: (moves closer) You don’t?

Edward: The truth is that I don’t know what I want anymore. I’ve always felt like something was missing, like I was living a lie.

Edward is pacing now.

Grey: I didn’t mean to pry. You’ve been quite kind and I wanted to make sure you were alright.

Edward: I don’t mind. It’s kind of nice to meet someone new, someone who doesn’t think they know everything about me.

Grey: Edward, if you’re not living the life you want-

Edward: I’m not living, I’m just dying slowly. (pauses in exasperation) I have no idea why I’m telling you this.

Grey: (grabs Edward’s hand to keep him from pacing) Yes, you do.

Edward turns, startled. The two men stare at each other, stepping closer. Grey places a hand on Edward’s cheek and the two of them rush into a kiss. After a moment, Edward backs away, flustered.

 

Edward: I have to go. (he exits)

Grey: Edward…

The lights go down. When they come back up it is night and the room is very dimly lit. Grey comes enters from the kitchen, stage left, in his pyjamas. He is carrying a plate with a snack. He crosses the living room and starts to go into the kitchen when a lamp on the stage right end table comes on and startles him, causing him to drop the plate. Edward is sitting on the sofa in a ruffled suit, looking rather flustered and nervous. Grey picks up his dropped snack and puts it on one of the end tables.

Grey: Edward, what are you doing down here?

Edward: Waiting for you to come get your midnight snack.

Grey: Are you alright?

Edward: I wanted to…see you. (gets up and moves toward Grey)

Grey: Alright.

Edward: I thought about the conversation we had the other day. You were right, there was a reason I wanted to tell you everything.

Grey: Yes?

Edward: I felt a connection with you, a connection I’ve never felt with anyone. I felt I could be honest with you, tell you things I’ve never even been able to admit to myself. (pause) Elizabeth has gone to visit her mother for a few days.

Grey is confused and shakes his head. Edward approaches him and Grey gives him a look of amazement as they kiss.

Edward: Since we kissed the other day, I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything else. For the first time in my life I feel like I’ve found something I truly want. (he unbuttons Grey’s shirt)

Grey: (smiles a teasing smile) I just buttoned that a few minutes ago.

Grey slowly slips Edward’s jacket off and lets it fall to the floor. They finish taking each other’s shirts off and let them fall too. Grey takes Edward’s hand and leads him to the sofa. They sit down on the sofa and kiss again.

Edward: I’ve never done this before.

 

Grey: Don’t worry. You’ll do fine.

Grey lies back and Edward leans over on top of him. Grey reaches over and turns out the lamp, turning all the lights out. A few moments later, a spotlight comes on, highlighting the sofa. Edward is lying on his side, Grey is on his side behind him. They are both in just their underwear. Edward is asleep. Grey is propped up on his elbow, watching Edward sleep. He is happy and gently strokes Edward’s cheek and brushes the hair off of his forehead. After a few moments the light goes back out.

Act 1 Scene 2

A small classroom at St. Sebastian. To stage left are a chalkboard and a teacher’s desk and chair. Set up to stage right are student desks and the classroom door. Grey is standing at the chalkboard, writing. A young teenage boy, Robert, enter the door and sits down in the back. A few more students follow him in and take seats here and there. After a moment, Grey finishes and turns around to face his class.

Grey: Good morning. I’m Mister Davis and I will be your English Lit teacher this year.

Students: Good morning, sir.

Grey: Alright then. (rubs his hands together) Now, I’m sure you’ve grown accustomed to reading poetry and the classics and analysing what you’ve read. Am I right?

The students nod.

Grey: That’s all very well and we will be doing some of that in here. In fact, I thought we’d start with Shakespeare’s Sonnets. (points to the chalkboard)

There are some groans from some of the students. A bit of a smile forms on Robert’s face though as he looks around at his fellow students.

Grey: Now, now. Nothing wrong with a sonnet. It’s a great form and it’s short.

The students chuckle now.

Grey: We’ll cover some wonderful prose as well, read all those stories from the English that made us English. However, we are also going to write.

Robert’s hand goes up. Grey nods at him.

Robert: You mean we’ll be writing essays about what we read?

Grey: No, young…

 

Robert: Robert, sir.

Grey: No, young Robert, I mean you will be making your own English Literature. Instead of merely analysing someone else’s work, you will be channeling your own thoughts and feelings onto your own paper.

The students look around and murmur at one another. Now Robert is really happy.

Grey: Alright, alright. Before you can become literary superstars though, you need to learn the techniques and see how the old Masters did it. So, Shakespearean Sonnets. Can anyone tell me the proper form?

Robert raises his hand again.

Grey: Robert?

Robert: A Shakespearean Sonnet is fourteen lines; three cross rhyming quatrains followed by a rhyming couplet.

Grey: Correct. Very good, Robert. Now, while a sonnet can have most any subject, its purpose is to present a discussion with opposing views, ending with the poet’s conclusion on the subject. Now, for homework, I’d like you to read as many of Shakespeare’s Sonnets as you can. There are quiet a few, but it would be great if you could manage to get through them all. Then I want you to pick one that you like and be ready to discuss it at our next meeting. (pause) Alright, off you go.

Robert and the other students pack up their things and exit. Grey watches them go with a smile and then turns to the chalkboard and begins to erase it, gingerly. The door opens and Mr. Noble enters. He walks over to Grey and gives him another pat on the back. Grey tries to hide the fact that this is really starting to annoy him.

Mr. Noble: Ah, Davis. I hear your first day has received rave reviews. It’s rare for students to actually enjoy their classes these days.

Grey: I do what I can. (he puts the eraser down and turns to Mr. Noble)

Mr. Noble: (chuckles) There’s that modesty again. The students seem to love you!

Grey: I’m glad.

Robert runs in through the door and searches the desks. Grey smiles and takes a book off of his desk. Robert sees the book and runs up to Grey and takes it.

Robert: (runs back out) Thanks Mister Davis.

 

Grey and Mr. Noble just laugh.

Mr. Noble: So Shakespeare today? Starting out ambitious are we?

Grey: We focused on the Sonnets. I wanted to give them something to think about.

Mr. Noble: Indeed. And am I right in thinking that you plan to incorporate having them write their own pieces in your lessons?

Grey: That was the plan, yes.

Mr. Noble: Novel idea, Davis. Let’s hope it comes to something. Oh, that reminds me, were you able to secure accommodations while they repair your flat?

Grey: Yes, the Nivens kindly offered to let me stay with them.

Mr. Noble: I’m sure they’ll make excellent hosts. Glad it all worked out. Well, I’d wish you good luck, Davis, but it looks like you don’t need it.

Grey: Thank you, Mr. Noble.

Mr. Noble exits while Grey watches him go. Then he goes back to erasing the board. The lights go down. When they come back up, the room is empty. The door opens and Grey steps in, followed by Robert and a few other students, talking and excited. The students take their seats and Grey walks to the front of the room.

Grey: Alright, let’s see if reading out in the fresh air has stimulated those brains. Let’s get back to Shakespeare and his Sonnets. If you’ve all worked on your studies you should have chosen a Sonnet that you like. Who wants to read first?

Robert raises his hand.

Grey: Robert, which one did you pick?

Robert: (shyly stands) I chose Sonnet Ten, sir.

Grey: Very nice choice. So let’s hear it then.

Grey slowly paces around the room as Robert reads.

Robert: (weakly at first, but growing in confidence) For shame deny that thou bear’st love to any, Who for thyself art so unprovident, Grant if thou wilt thou art beloved of many, But that thou none lov’st is most evident, For thou art so possessed of murderous hate, That gainst thyself thou stick’st not to conspire, Seeking that beauteous roof to ruinate, Which to repair should be thy chief desire, O! change thy thought that I might change my mind, Shall hate be fairest lodged than gentle love, Be as thy presence is gentle and kind, Or to thyself at least kind hearted prove, Make thee another self for love of me, That beauty still may live in thine or thee

Grey: Good Robert, very good. Now, what made you choose Sonnet Ten? What was it that you liked about it?

Robert: It’s sad, sir and a bit angry.

Grey stops and turns to Robert who’s been watching him pace.

Grey: Interesting. Do you usually like sad poems?

Robert: Yes, sir. I think they have more feeling, sir.

Grey: So what makes it sad, young Robert? What was Shakespeare trying to say?

Robert: Well, I think it’s basically a love poem. He wants to love this person he’s talking too, but he can’t bring himself to. A lot of other people love this person, but the love is not returned. This person can’t love anyone, mostly because they can’t love themselves. The poet is the only one who realises this, that they are too consumed with hate to find room for any love. He is saying that if they would let go of the hate, he could love them, but that they are going to have to learn to love themselves first.

Grey: Exactly! Very nicely done, Robert.

Edward enters from the stage right, but stays in the doorway. Grey notices him though.

Grey: Ok, let’s see who else has put as much thought into their chosen Sonnet. I’d like you all to write one page analysing your selection and telling me why you chose it. Alright, off you go.

The students all stand and exit passed Edward. Grey chuckles as he watches them go. Edward walks into the room and sits on one of the front desks. Grey turns to see Edward looking a bit mischievous.

Grey: Why, hello Mister Niven.

Edward: Mister Davis. I bit unorthodox, don’t you think, teaching a class out on the grounds?

Grey: Yes, I suppose it was.

 

Edward: Our beloved headmaster would probably call it something of a distraction.

Grey: What? Nature?

Edward: Yes, exactly. Don’t you know that children are supposed to be confined to uncomfortable chairs, stuck in rooms with very little oxygen?

Grey steps over and sits on his desk, facing Edward.

Grey: Is that so, Mister Niven?

Edward: Apparently.

Grey: Well, we did come back in for the last part. Perhaps distraction can be inspiring. The fresh air seemed to be very stimulating for at least one of my students.

Edward: Oh?

Grey smiles mischievously and Edward looks nervous.

Grey: Young Robert. He’s a very promising student.

Edward: So, it’s going well then? You’re…glad you took the post?

Grey: Very glad.

Grey steps forward to kiss Edward, but Edward leans back.

Edward: Grey!

They both look around nervously and then laugh about it. Grey gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

Act 1 Scene 3

A teacher’s lounge at St. Sebastian’s. To stage left are two round tables with chairs. Upstage center is a counter with snacks, a coffee pot, glasses and cups. Stage right is the lounge door. Grey and Edward are sitting at the front table, drinking coffee and laughing. The door opens and Elizabeth walks in, carrying a snack lunch.

Edward: Elizabeth, you’re home early.

He stands, walks over and gives her a slight hug. Grey stays seated, looking very much like he’d like to blend into the wallpaper.

 

Elizabeth: Mother decided to take a holiday with her friends. I forgot all about it. There was no point in staying at her house all alone so I just came home.

Edward: (flustered) Well, welcome home, dear.

Elizabeth: (hesitantly) Thank you. I decided to surprise you with some lunch. (pause) What were you two giggling about when I came in?

Edward: Oh…well…

Grey: (stands and steps forward) We were just discussing some of my more unorthodox teaching techniques. Edward is convinced that our colleagues will think me a fool.

Elizabeth: I’m sure you’re doing just fine. What do your students think?

Grey: They seem to be warming up nicely.

Elizabeth: Well, there you go. That’s what really matters isn’t it?

Grey: Yes, I suppose it is. Well, I really should work on planning some lessons. (starts for the door)

Grey and Edward exchange glances and then Grey quickly exits. Edward and Elizabeth are a bit awkward with each other for a moment. Then Elizabeth pulls a bottle of sherry out of the bag.

Edward: I really shouldn’t, but maybe just one small sherry.

Edward takes the bottle to the back side of the counter and pours them both a small glass. Elizabeth sinks gracefully into a seat at the table.

Edward: Did you enjoy your visit?

Elizabeth: Well you know how mother is. I love being able to visit, of course, but she can be so critical and preoccupied. All she wants to talk about is what I’m wearing, why I agreed to marry you and why we have no children.

Edward frowns, grunts and hands Elizabeth a glass.

Elizabeth: Thank you, dear.

Edward sits down next to her. Elizabeth sips at her sherry as they talk, but Edward only twirls his glass.

 

Edward: She’s never approved of me.

Elizabeth: Oh, she likes you well enough I think. She just needs something to complain about.

Edward: She never thought we were a good match.

Elizabeth hesitates to say anything and takes another drink.

Elizabeth: I don’t think it’s that. I think she’s just disappointed in me. She had plans for me to marry some wealthy gentleman. Don’t worry about her.

Edward stops twirling the glass and throws back the whole drink in one swallow. Then he gets up and steps to the side.

Edward: Maybe she’s right. Maybe I wasn’t a good choice for you.

Elizabeth stands up alarmed. She sets her glass down and walks over to Edward. She hesitates, but then puts her arms around him from behind and lays her head on his back.

Elizabeth: Who said anything about perfect? I don’t expect you to be perfect.

Edward: (pats her arm) You’re too kind.

Edward breaks out of Elizabeth’s embrace and walks over to his chair. He grips the back of it as if for dear life, leaving Elizabeth to stare, shocked, after him. After a moment, she pulls herself together from the brink of tears.

Elizabeth: Well, I really should be going.

Elizabeth walks over to Edward, wanting to touch him again. He doesn’t acknowledge her, though. She pulls back, takes the bottle of sherry and exits stage right. The lights go down. When they come back up, sitting at a table are Travers and Teacher 1 and 2 from the party, talking, and Hyacinth Brown doing a crossword puzzle. Edward is standing at the counter, preparing a cup of coffee.

Teacher 1: So, how is our intrepid new teacher getting on?

This catches the attention of Edward, but he only glances toward the table and then back to his cup.

Travers: I don’t know, we don’t really move in the same circles.

 

Teacher 1: I was just wondering if our illustrious headmaster thought he was living up to his reputation.

Travers: You should ask Edward. He seems to be the one who knows him best.

Hyacinth puts down her crossword and they all look to Edward. Edward walks around and leans against the counter, sipping on his coffee.

Edward: What makes you think I would know him any better?

Travers: No need to get defensive, Edward. The man did live with you for a while.

Edward nods, feeling foolish.

Teacher 2: Well, I’ve heard that he’s using some rather unusual teaching techniques. Just the other day he had all of his students sitting on the grass out on the grounds.

Teacher 1: Whatever for?

Teacher 2: (laughing) Apparently he was teaching from a tree.

They all laugh except Edward.

Edward: He wasn’t actually in the tree.

Again, they all turn to him.

Edward: I just happened to see him at this unusual technique.

Travers: Oh really? So he wasn’t swinging from the branches?

There is more giggling.

Edward: No. I believe he was leaning against the trunk. He has a theory that fresh air is good for the students.

Hyacinth: Mister Noble won’t like it.

Edward: The students seem to.

Travers: (sarcastically) Well, if the students like it, then it must be for the best.

There is more laughter and then the subject is dropped, leaving Edward to watch them all uneasily. After a moment, he throws caution to the wind.

 

Edward: You know, it could be that if the students are enjoying their lessons, then they might just study harder and get better scores.

Teacher 1: Yes, I suppose that could be-

Travers: Certainly taken to this young outsider, haven’t you Edward?

Edward is silenced.

Hyacinth: Calling him an outsider is a bit harsh, Daniel.

Edward: (surprised by his own boldness) Afraid he’ll outshine you, Travers?

They are all in surprised silence now. Travers gives Edward a mirthless smile and then stands and walks out of the room. He passes Grey in the doorway before exiting. Hyacinth and the other Teachers look away in embarrassment.

Grey: Afternoon.

Grey gets slight acknowledgements as he walks to the counter to fix a cup of coffee.

Grey: Edward.

Edward: Grey. Good lessons so far?

Grey: Very. You have wonderful students here.

Edward: Glad to hear it.

Teacher 2: Not quite as rough as London, eh?

Grey: (takes a sip of coffee) No, it’s not.

Hyacinth: So, you’re enjoying our little community then?

Grey: Yes, it definitely has its benefits. (turns to look at Edward before topping off his coffee)

A bell rings and the two Teachers and Hyacinth get up to leave. They all exit except for Grey and Edward.

Grey: Free period before lunch?

Edward: (nods) You too?

 

Grey smiles slyly and they both set down their cups.

Act 1 Scene 4

Grey’s one room flat. The bed is center stage, facing the audience with and end table to the right and one to the left. There is a tray with sandwiches and drinks on the one stage left and a stack of papers, reading glasses and a pen on the one stage right. The door is upstage left. The head of the bed is covered in large fluffy pillows to prop up on. Edward and Grey are on the right side of the bed, naked torsos revealed, blankets up to their waists. Edward is sitting on the bed with Grey facing him in his lap. Grey is hunched over him, his arms around Edward’s neck. Edward has his arms under Grey’s and is holding on to the back of his shoulders. They are both breathing hard. They stay like that for a few moments and then Grey sits back and kisses Edward. Then he rolls off onto the other side of the bed. They both prop back on the pillows.

Grey: You know, for someone who’d never done this before, you’re getting quite good at it.

Edward slowly turns his head with an incredulous look. Then he slaps Grey’s arm and they both break into laughter. Grey stretches and wipes sweat from his brow.

Edward: I suppose lunch is cold now. We should have waited to fix it.

Grey: Ah, well, it’ll still be edible.

Grey picks up a glass and hands it to Edward who puts it down on his end table. Then Grey carefully picks up the tray and puts it on his lap. Edward looks it over and picks which sandwich he wants and takes a bite. Grey follows suit and leans back against the pillows. Edward leans back too, looking a bit worn out.

Edward: I think I’m getting to old for this as well.

Grey laughs so hard that he almost chokes on his sandwich. This makes Edward start laughing too. He puts down his sandwich and pats Grey on the back. Grey finally gets it all worked out and has to wipe away the tears.

Grey: Oh wow. (takes a deep breath) You are in bad shape aren’t you?

Edward: Apparently. Though I do still have the ability to successfully swallow my food.

Grey: Always a good skill.

 

The two of them finish their sandwiches and then Grey puts the tray back on the end table. Edward picks up a stack of papers, a pen and his reading glasses from the other end table. He puts the glasses on and starts looking over the papers.

Grey: You have another free period?

Edward looks at him over the top of his glasses, smiles and makes a teasing sound. Then he turns back to his papers.

Grey: Well, some of us actually have to go back to work soon.

Grey throws the cover off so that it lands on top of Edward’s work. Edward gives him an annoyed look, but Grey only smiles and hops up. Edward’s gaze lingers on Grey’s naked form for a moment and then he digs his papers out from under the covers. Grey’s clothes are in a pile on the floor and he gets dressed as they talk.

Grey: You know, when I came here I had no idea that something like this would happen. I was only looking for a peaceful place to relax for a few years.

Edward: You weren’t looking for any excitement?

Grey: Didn’t work out that way, did it?

Edward: I don’t think I’ve ever been considered exciting before.

Grey puts on his suit jacket and then climbs on to the bed and playfully kisses Edward’s cheek. Then he sits down to put on his shoes. Edward takes off his glasses.

Edward: Speaking of excitement, you’re building up a bit of a reputation with the other teachers.

Grey: Am I?

Edward: You seem to be all they can talk about.

Grey: (playfully) I didn’t realise I’d made that much of an impression.

Edward: Be careful, Grey. I don’t think it was a good impression.

Grey: I take it they don’t like my methods.

Edward: You were right when you thought they’d think you were a bit of a fool. Personally, I think they’re just angry that the students like you.

 

Grey: (stands and smiles) Well, I’ll try my best to bore my students from now on.

Edward: (puts the glasses back on and turns back to his papers) No you won’t.

Grey: No, I won’t. I really should go.

Edward: Have fun.

Grey: Always.

Grey exits gingerly. Edward watches him go and then shakes his head.

Act 1 Scene 5

The teacher’s lounge at St. Sebastian’s. This time the room is decorated for Christmas with a tree upstage right and two decorated tables stage left. To the left of the tree is the  
counter, also decorated, with bowls of punch and cider and glasses on top. Teacher 1 is sitting with Mr. Noble at the back table. Teacher 2 is sitting with Hyacinth at the front table. Travers and Grey are standing by the tree with drinks in their hands. Edward  
and Elizabeth come through the door, stage right. Edward is in a shiny new suit and everyone takes notice. Mr. Noble waves to them and beckons them over. Travers sits down at Mr. Noble’s table, leaving one chair empty. Mr. Noble stands and pulls out the last chair.

Mr. Noble: Elizabeth, would you grace our table?

Elizabeth is flattered and laughs. She glances at Edward who gestures for her to sit. She sits and Mr. Noble pushes in her chair. Then he shakes Edward’s hand and goes back to his seat. Grey watches over his glass as Edward sits at the front table.

Hyacinth: Good evening, Mister Niven.

Edward: Hyacinth.

Teacher: Sharp new suit you have there, Edward.

Edward: Yes, well, I thought something new was in order for the holidays.

Grey walks over and sits next to Edward. Hyacinth and Teacher 2 exchange an uncomfortable glance.

Edward: Oh Grey, you are here.

Grey: Definitely. New suit?

 

Edward smiles and nods.

Hyacinth: So, Mister Niven, I hear you’ve taken one from Mister Davis’s book.

Edward: Pardon me?

Hyacinth: History out in the wild?

Edward: Ah yes. There is a pretty spectacular ruin not far from here, so I walked my students out to it. We discussed its age and history. The students quite enjoyed it. They’re keen for more outings.

The other table has caught on to the conversation. Travers stares down the back of Edward’s head. He is suspicious and jealous. Teacher 1 just keeps drinking and avoiding  
everyone’s’ eyes. Elizabeth and Mr. Noble are quietly chatting to one another, oblivious to everything else.

Grey: (to Edward) Drink?

Edward: Oh yes. (looks around)

Grey: They’re by the tree.

Edward: Ah.

Grey and Edward stand up and walk over to the drinks counter. Grey tops his off and then pours one and hands it to Edward. The two of them stand by the tree, watching the festivities. Meanwhile, Travers and Teacher 1 move to the front table, leaving Elizabeth and Mr. Noble alone with their chatter.

Hyacinth: Something wrong, Mister Travers?

Travers: Oh no, just an interesting evening so far.

Hyacinth: What do you mean?

Travers: I’ve known Edward Niven for most of my life. He’s been wearing the same suit ever since he was twelve years old.

There are snickers all around.

Travers: Look at him tonight, though.

Hyacinth: There’s nothing wrong with a little change is there?

 

Travers: What if it’s not such a little change?

There is an awkward silence for a moment.

Hyacinth: Well, I happen to think the new suit looks very nice.

Travers just grunts and they lapse back into silence.

Edward: Pleasant evening?

Grey: Not bad. I think I’d rather be having a party with my students though.

Edward: It would probably be more fun.

Grey: Yes.

Edward looks over at the front table where all are sitting quietly, trying hard to avoid looking at him.

Edward: I think they’re starting to get suspicious.

Grey: No. Why would you think that?

Edward: Look at them.

Grey looks over at the annoyed and nervous looking teachers and laughs.

Edward: Grey!

Grey’s laughter catches Elizabeth’s attention. She watches them now as Mr. Noble continues to talk. She glances at him and nods now and then.

Grey: I think they’re just jealous.

Edward: Of what?

Grey: Of the fact that we’re way more interesting than them.

This makes Edward laugh too. Elizabeth is nervous now too, but tries to go back to her conversation with Mr. Noble.

Edward: Grey…I don’t know if we’ll get to see much of each other over the holidays.

This deflates their festive mood, but not for very long. Grey perks back up first.

 

Grey: Why not? A man’s allowed to have friends isn’t he? Besides, I’m a single lad in a new town. I think that makes you obligated to invite me around now and then.

This makes Edward smile and the two of them toast to it. The lights go down once again. When they come back up, everyone has left the party except for Edward and Elizabeth. Edward shuts the door and walks back to Elizabeth’s table. She is looking very upset, stony faced with her arms across her chest, but Edward is so cheerful that he doesn’t notice.

Edward: Would you like a drink, dear?

Elizabeth: I think quite enough of that was had already.

Edward: (frowns, realising that she’s upset and steps over to her) Are you alright?

Elizabeth: What do you think, Edward?

Edward: You seem upset. What is it?

Elizabeth: (glares at him in disbelief) What is it?

Edward: Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: (jumps up and turns to face him) Don’t you Elizabeth me!

Edward: What’s wrong? I only had two drinks.

Elizabeth: Oh, I’m well aware of how many drinks you had, Edward. And neither one of them was with your wife. You spent the entire party standing around the Christmas tree with Grey Davis!

Edward: I thought you were alright sitting at the other table. It wasn’t my idea for you to sit there.

Elizabeth: Mister Noble and I were the only people at that table for most of the night. You could have sat with us.

Edward: I did!

Elizabeth: Five minutes before it was over! You completely ignored me and everyone else there.

Edward: That wasn’t my intention. I was just enjoying the moment. Or are you just upset that I had a bit of fun?

 

Elizabeth: Edward!

Edward: Well?

Edward and Elizabeth are quiet for a moment. Edward waits expectantly and Elizabeth only shakes her head.

Elizabeth: Ever since you met Grey Davis, you’ve been different; buying flashy suits, staying away from home-

Edward: It’s not flashy, it’s nice.

Elizabeth: I feel like I’m losing you, Edward!

Edward: We’ve been growing apart for years, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: (sinks back into the chair) What does that mean?

Edward: I don’t know. All I know is that I enjoy being around Grey. I feel happier and younger.

Elizabeth nods and starts to cry.

Edward: For the first time in my life I’ve found a true friend.

Elizabeth: You’ve had friends before, Edward.

Edward: When, Elizabeth, when have I ever had real friends? This is different. (pause) Look at me. Really look at me.

Elizabeth looks up at him. Edward looks strong and confident. Elizabeth cries harder, but nods again, knowing that Grey has been good for Edward.

Elizabeth: I just wish that I could have been the one to make you happy.

Edward sits next to her and puts his arms around her. She sobs on his shoulder.

Act 2 Scene 1

Grey’s classroom at St. Sebastian’s. Grey is placing chapbooks on top of the empty desks, preparing for his class. Robert walks in and knocks on the door.

Grey: Robert? Come in. Did you forget something? (smiles)

 

Robert: (returns the smile) Not this time, sir. I was wondering if I could talk to you.

Grey: Of course.

Robert sits down at one of the desks and hesitates to say anything. Grey looks concerned and leans against the seat in front of Robert.

Grey: What is it?

Robert: I wanted to thank you for coming to teach here. I really like your class.

Grey: I appreciate that.

Robert: I really love literature and writing, but you are the only one who’s ever made me feel good at it. I’ve never spoken up in class before, never felt like I could be anyone.

Grey: Oh, Robert. You are a very talented and gifted young man. I’m glad to have met you and glad I could help.

Robert: Thank you, Mister Davis. I just wanted you to know that I think you’re a great teacher.

Grey: (tears up and nods) Thank you for saying so.

Mr. Noble walks in the door, stage right, looking stern. Grey nods at Robert who gets up and walks to the door.

Robert: Hello, Mister Noble.

Mr. Noble nods at him. Grey stands up straight and beckons to the headmaster.

Grey: Ah, Mister Noble. What can I do for you today?

This time there is no clasp on the shoulder or friendly praise. Mr. Noble is exasperated more than anything else.

Mr. Noble: Do you have a few minutes to talk before class, Davis?

Grey: Yes, sir, it’s my free period.

Mr. Noble: Good. (pause) It’s come to my attention…well, the truth is that there have been some complaints from your fellow teachers.

Grey: Complaints?

 

Mr. Noble: Yes, some of them think that you are having a negative influence on their students.

Grey: Negative? I thought I was having a positive influence on them.

Mr. Noble: Well, they’re telling me that the students have become distant and restless.

Grey: I think you’d find that they were always that way, Mister Noble.

Mr. Noble: Excuse me?

Grey: They’re restless because they’re bored.

Mr. Noble: Our methods have worked for-

Grey: Exactly. I thought you hired me because you wanted to make changes.

Mr. Noble rubs his brow and paces a bit.

Mr. Noble: Yes, that’s true, Davis, but I didn’t mean for you to alienate your peers. Apparently, you’ve not only influenced the students, but a fellow teacher as well.

Grey walks over to his desk, away from Mr. Noble. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

Mr. Noble: You know what I’m talking about, don’t you?

Grey: Yes.

Mr. Noble: Edward is a valued member of this school and this community.

Grey: I know.

The lights go down. When they come back up, it is now Edward’s classroom. Edward is sitting at the desk, reading a book. Mr. Noble knocks and steps in. Edward looks up and takes off his glasses.

Edward: Mister Noble.

Mr. Noble: Hello Edward. Enjoy your holiday?

Edward: It wasn’t bad, thank you.

Mr. Noble: Do you have a moment?

 

Edward: (stands) Certainly, sir.

Mr. Noble: (hesitates and then steps forward) I want to speak about some of the changes you’ve been making.

Edward: Ah.

Mr. Noble: I hear you’ve picked up some of Grey Davis’s eccentric techniques.

Edward: Well, he seems to have some good ideas.

Mr. Noble: Like teaching anywhere except in a classroom and having children writing literature instead of studying it?

Edward: Well, I think he has them doing both. As for the outings, sir, the students seem to have really taken to them.

Mr. Noble gives him a stern look and crosses his arms.

Edward: (nervously) The students are excited by many of Grey’s techniques. They are performing better because of them.

Mr. Noble: Hmm. (pause) You’re happy with these changes then? Because your fellow teachers have been making complaints.

Edward: (paces now) Complaints? About what?

Mr. Noble: They seem to think that these new methods are detrimental to the students.

Edward is growing more and more flustered. He shakes his head and crosses his arms now too.

Mr. Noble: They think the same about his relationship with you.

Edward: (stops pacing and stares at Mr. Noble in disbelief) Excuse me?

Mr. Noble: They’re worried about you, Edward.

Edward: I am a grown man. I think I can manage my own relationships.

Mr. Noble: Your friendship with him has changed you.

Edward: Yes, I’m actually happy for once in my adult life!

 

Edward and Mr. Noble stare quietly and intensely at one another for a moment.

Mr. Noble: I see. (pause) Well, perhaps they’ve overreacted. We’ll speak more about it some other time.

Edward nods. He walks over and braces himself on the edge of his desk, facing downstage. Mr. Noble walks off stage, clearly still disturbed by the situation. The lights go down again. After a moment, a spotlight comes on, showing a very downtrodden looking Edward. Slowly the lights come back up. Grey is standing in the doorway.

Grey: I take it Mr. Noble came to see you.

Edward slowly turns and looks at him. He nods repeatedly.

Edward: Yes, yes he did. He just left in fact.

Grey: Don’t worry, he came to see me too.

Edward: Don’t worry! Don’t worry! I can’t believe I’ve got myself into this.

Grey is getting worried now. He moves closer and takes Edward’s arm.

Grey: Got into what? Don’t do this to yourself Edward. You deserve to be happy. You’re allowed to have friends, remember?

Edward: Is that what we are, Grey, friends?

Grey is quiet so Edward pulls away from him, roughly.

Edward: What are we then? (angrily sweeps everything off his desk) What’s it all been for?

Grey backs up, hurt and unsure. He holds up his hands.

Grey: (quietly) Edward. (pause) What do you want me to say?

Edward: I don’t know. That you love me, maybe, that you want to run away from this place and live happily ever after.

Grey smiles, diffusing the tension. They both chuckle and then Grey takes Edward’s hand.

Grey: I do love you, Edward. I’ve never been this happy. You do realise that running off together isn’t exactly legal though?

 

Edward: I know. It’s just that we’ve put so much on the line. I didn’t want to think that it had been for nothing.

Grey: (leans his head against Edwards) It’s not.

Grey gently kisses Edward on the cheek. Suddenly, Robert steps in, once again looking for something he left behind. Edward and Grey break apart, but Robert sees them and stops.

Robert: I’m sorry Mister Niven, Mister Davis. I left my notebook in this room today.

Edward: That’s quite alright Robert.

Robert nervously goes to a desk and digs a notebook out of it, glancing at the two men now and then. He finds his book and gives the two men a weak smile. All three of them are unsure of what to do. Finally, Robert turns and rushes back out of the room. Grey and Edward exchange nervous glances.

Act 2 Scene 2

The Niven’s living room. Edward is sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. There is a knock on the door. Edward puts his paper down and gets up to answer it. He opens the door to Daniel Travers again. Travers is looking rather grim and barges in without being invited.

Edward: Daniel, come in. Can I get you a drink?

Travers: No, Edward. This is much too serious for that. I came to tell you that I know what’s really going on with you.

Edward: What are you talking about?

Travers: Your…relationship with Grey Davis. Some students have come forward, said that they’ve seen things.

Edward rubs his brow and sinks onto the couch.

Edward: Robert.

Travers: Yes, though I think Robert had planned to keep your secret. Apparently his father forced it out of him.

Edward: But Daniel, we just-

 

Travers: He saw Davis kissing you Edward! A man, kissing you! Do you deny it? Do you deny having sex with him!

Edward is shocked and angered by Travers’s outburst. Elizabeth comes rushing into the room from the kitchen, stage left.

Elizabeth: How dare you say those things about my husband! What’s going on here?

There is another knock on the door.

Travers: That’ll be Mr. Noble.

Edward whips around in disbelief.

Edward: What were you thinking Daniel? How dare you bring this into my house, upsetting my wife.

Travers: (opens the door) I believe you brought this on yourself Edward.

Standing in the doorway is Mr. Noble, but also Grey. Mr. Noble is looking extremely agitated and Grey is looking defeated. They both walk into the living room and Travers shuts the door, very satisfied with himself.

Mr. Noble: Niven, Travers. Ah, Elizabeth. I didn’t know you would be involved in this sticky business. So sorry to show up at your home like this, but Travers insisted that it would be for the best. (turns and shoots him a look) I’ve been presented with some disturbing evidence by some students and their parents.

Elizabeth: Is that so? Then why was my husband confronted by Mister Travers instead of you.

Mr. Noble: As I said, it wasn’t what I had planned. However, since we are all here and have, apparently, been informed as to the circumstances, we might as well get on with it.

Edward: What is there to get on with? Daniel’s told me what happened already.

Mr. Noble: Yes, well. Travers has been very worried by your recent behavior so he has been keeping an eye on the situation.

Edward: What situation? My increased happiness and my students’ better scores?

Mr. Noble: Edward, you know what I’m talking about. Daniel was alerted to certain moral indiscretions. He was worried about your place in the community, your very soul.

 

Edward: Oh bullocks!

Grey tries to hide a small smile. The others gasp and stare in shock.

Elizabeth: Edward!

Edward: Daniel Travers was the school bully when we were children and he still is. He couldn’t stand the fact that I was no longer the downtrodden boy he’d always known and belittled or that my students were doing better than his. He couldn’t care less about my well being. He was just waiting for an opportunity to put me back in my place.

Travers just grunts and rolls his eyes, but does not actually deny it.

Mr. Noble: But Edward, there have been reports, students have…seen things. Their parents have come forward to complain. Some are demanding that you be dismissed, that you both be dismissed.

Edward: Yes, I’ve heard.

Mr. Noble is becoming increasingly flustered.

Mr. Noble: I don’t think you are grasping the seriousness of this Edward. The…things that you have been doing with this man, well, it’s just wrong. (as if speaking to a child) You know that, Edward.

A dark look comes over Edward’s face, a look that shocks both Mr. Noble and Elizabeth. Grey’s face takes on a look of disbelief.

Edward: Wrong?

Elizabeth: (quietly) Edward.

Edward: Wrong? What’s wrong, Mister Noble? Being true to myself for the first time in my life? Not going about my life as if I was surrounded by some kind of numbing fog? Actually wanting something for myself, some sliver of contentment? You tell me, sir, what’s wrong with that?

Elizabeth sinks onto the couch, crying lightly. Travers looks disgusted and glares back and forth from Grey to Edward. Mr. Noble is a bit speechless.

Travers: (steps up and points to Grey) What about him, though? Were his motives so pure?

Grey: Motives? Do you think I set up house in your community with plans to corrupt it?

 

Travers: Exactly! So you admit to having corrupted Edward, then?

Grey: (chuckles) Wow. You’re going to believe whatever you want to, aren’t you, no matter what I say? Or are you just jealous?

Travers’s face contorts in rage and he starts to move toward Grey. Mr. Noble and Edward rush forward and keep the two men apart.

Travers: How dare you imply something like that!

Mr. Noble: Travers, that’s enough. None of it matters now, Edward. If you and Davis are having…intimate relations then you’re breaking the law. You must know that. I can not  
condone it, can not have teachers at St. Sebastian’s who participate in that kind of behavior. It must stop now.

Travers: You’re going to let them stay on? They’re criminals! You’re going to allow them to be around our children?

Mr. Noble is exasperated and gestures for Travers to stop.

Mr. Noble: You’ve known Edward all of your life, Daniel. He’s a good man. And I have to admit that the methods Davis has introduced have been helpful to the students. I am going to give them the benefit of the doubt.

The lights go down. When they come back up, Edward is sitting on the sofa, alone. He is eating lunch, half-heartedly, staring off into the distance like he’s watching something. There is a knock on the door. He gets up and answers it. Standing there is Grey looking sad and disheveled himself.

Edward: Grey! What are you doing here?

Grey: Wandering. It is our free period and I have nothing to do. There are no papers to grade. I only had one student show up this morning.

Edward: (moves back into the room) Yes, I know what you mean. Which student did you have?

Grey: (follows Edward into the room) Robert, oddly enough. We mostly sat avoiding one another’s gaze. I had him do some reading and writing on his own. He didn’t seem like he wanted to have to talk to me.

Edward: I can imagine. (pause) Grey…I don’t think we should meet like this anymore. I don’t think we should meet at all.

 

Grey: Edward-

Edward: Mister Noble is right. We’ve broken the law and look where it’s got us.

Grey tries to take Edward’s hand, but Edward pulls away.

Edward: I’m serious, Grey. We could lose our jobs. We could go to jail. And Elizabeth…

Grey: You don’t love her.

Edward: Of course I do.

Grey is shocked and hurt. He shakes his head in confusion and looks away.

Edward: She’s my wife, my friend. I do love her…just not like that.

Grey looks at him hopefully. Edward sits down again. Grey sits next to him.

Edward: I do love you Grey, but we can’t do this anymore.

Grey: But Edward-

Edward: (brushes Grey’s cheek) We just can’t.

Edward gets up and exits into the kitchen, stage left. Grey reaches up and traces where Edward brushes his cheek. Then he closes his eyes.

Act 2 Scene 3

Grey’s one room flat. Grey is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking over papers, but is distracted. He puts the paper down, ruffles his hair and stares off into the distance. He  
tries to gather his concentration and looks back at the paper. A knock on the door distracts him further. He frowns and gets up to answer it. It is Hyacinth and Robert.

Hyacinth: May we come in?

Grey: (flustered) Of course. (stands back and beckons them in) Can I get you something to drink?

Hyacinth: No, we can’t stay long. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry about this messy business. I mean…well…Edward really has been much happier since you came. You…seem to be very good for one another, whatever your relationship may be.

Grey: Thank you, Hyacinth.

 

Hyacinth: I don’t think it’s any of anyone’s business. I mean, who are we to say that loving someone is wrong?

Grey is shocked by this bold statement and Hyacinth seems surprised that she said it. Grey smiles at her.

Hyacinth: I thought you should know that I don’t think ill of you and Edward like some of this lot does.

Grey: (nods) You have no idea how much that means.

Hyacinth takes Grey’s hand in hers and then gives it a pat with the other one.

Robert: (hesitates) Mister Davis?

Grey: Yes, Robert?

Robert: I’m sorry I didn’t pay more attention today in class. It was kind of weird being the only one there.

Grey: That’s alright.

Robert: I know why no one else was there. Their parents told them not to go to class with you or Mister Niven.

Grey: (sighs and rubs his brow) Yes, I’d figured as much.

Robert: I just wanted to let you know, sir, that my father told me not to come today too.

Hyacinth: You went to class anyway?

Robert: (nods) I didn’t mean to tell him what I’d seen, but he was so angry. He’d heard what other students had said.

Grey: Robert, this is not your fault. I appreciate your support, but you should listen to your father.

Robert: But I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong!

Grey: I know, but this isn’t your problem. Mister Niven and I have to work it out for ourselves. We don’t want you to get in to trouble.

Robert: (reluctantly) Alright. I’m on your side, though.

 

Grey: Thank you, Robert. It means a lot.

Hyacinth smiles and pats Grey on the back.

Hyacinth: It’ll be alright.

Grey: I’m not so sure anymore.

The lights go down on the flat. When they come back up Grey is lying on the bed, on top of the covers and fully clothed. He is lying on his side, sobbing. There is another knock on his door. He ignores it, but after a few moments, he hears it again.

Edward (OS): Grey?

Grey gets up and wipes his eyes. He pulls himself together and then opens the door. Edward is standing there, looking sad and disheveled.

Edward: I left some of my things here. I came to pick them up. May I come in?

Grey: Sure. Come on in.

Grey steps out of the way and moves to the other side of them room. Edward moves around the room, picking up an item here and there. Grey rubs the back of his head and tries hard not to tear up again. Finally, Edward turns to him.

Edward: I think I’ve found everything. (walks toward the door, but then stops and turns, looking at Grey like he hadn’t noticed him there before) Are you alright?

Grey: (chuckles mirthlessly) Alright? Why wouldn’t I be alright?

Edward: Grey-

Grey: (paces) I’ve ruined everything, like I always do.

Edward: What do you mean? We did this together.

Grey: I came here to get away, a small town far away from home, where I figured that I would never find anyone I was interested in. I certainly didn’t think anyone would be interested in me. I should have left well enough alone. Now I’ve not only ruined my career, but yours as well.

Edward: Grey, you’re a wonderful teacher. You were highly recommended, remember?

 

Grey: That recommendation came from a family friend, one last favour before my family cut me out of their lives.

Edward: Why would they do that?

Grey: Because they know what I am! (tears up again) What have I done?

Edward drops everything in his hands and rushes over to Grey who is on the brink of collapse. Grey sobs onto Edward’s shoulder. Edward holds him up and Grey lets him support him. Edward guides them to the end of the bed where they sit down and Grey continues to cry on Edward’s shoulder. Edward strokes his hair.

Edward: It’s alright. This isn’t your fault. I’m quite capable of making my own choices. I could have left it alone as well, but I didn’t. The truth is that I don’t regret it. I don’t regret being with you, Grey.

Grey: (pulls away) You don’t?

Edward: (smiles) No, I don’t.

They stare at one another a moment. Edward dries Grey’s tears and then they kiss.

Act 2 Scene 4

It is evening, outside. All that can be seen on stage are two street lights, glowing warmly. Grey is walking from stage left to right, looking back to his old self again. He may even be whistling. Suddenly, Travers walks on stage left behind him. A moment later Teacher 1 steps onto stage left as well.

Travers: Davis.

Grey: (stops and turns and sees Travers) Ah, Travers. Nice evening isn’t it?

Travers doesn’t answer and then the other Teacher comes in to view. Grey nods at him, but looks a little worried. He turns to keep walking, but from stage right comes Teacher 2 and another man, Robert’s father. Grey sees them and stops.

Grey: (to Robert’s father) Who are you?

Robert’s Father: The father of one of your students. You may remember him. His name’s Robert. You managed to turn him against his own dad, turn him into a bloody fairy!

Grey: I haven’t done anything to Robert, unlike you, sir, who has to intimidate him into submission. Tell me, do you beat him too?

 

Robert’s father punches Grey, sending him reeling toward Travers and Teacher 1. Travers catches him and holds him up. The four men close in on Grey, forming a loose circle around him. They circle him threateningly.

Grey: You don’t want to do this.

Travers: Shut up Davis!

Grey holds up his hands and tries to break through their circle, but he gets pushed back.

Travers: You come here and poison our community, corrupt our children!

Grey: I’ve only tried to teach them, open their minds. I would never-

This time Travers throws a punch, whipping Grey around where he is caught by Robert’s father and thrown to the ground. The men converge on him, kicking. Grey yells out in pain and fear. The lights slowly fade down.

Act 2 Scene 5

The Niven’s living room, morning. Elizabeth is sitting on the sofa, a drink in one hand and a folded paper in the other. She has been crying and looks a bit tipsy. After a moment, Edward comes in from stage left, looking rather chipper. He takes his coat off the rack and starts to put it on, but stops when he notices Elizabeth sitting on the couch.

Edward: Elizabeth?

Elizabeth ignores him. She sets the piece of paper down on the end table and takes another drink. Edward walks over to the couch, concerned.

Edward: Elizabeth? Isn’t it a bit early for a drink?

Elizabeth: Why don’t you just go to work, Edward?

Edward: What’s wrong?

Elizabeth: (gets so angry that she sloshes some of her drink down her front when she takes a drink) What’s wrong? What’s wrong? How dare you pretend like you have no idea what I’m talking about!

Edward pulls a handkerchief out of his coat pocket and quickly sits down next to Elizabeth to help her clean up. She pushes him away and throws the rest of her drink in his face before standing up. She is a bit wobbly on her feet. Edward looks dejected and then uses the handkerchief to wipe up his own mess. Elizabeth picks up the paper and holds it up.

Edward: What is that?

Elizabeth: (gives him a mirthless and vindictive laugh) I found this in the jacket you were wearing yesterday. (pause) You’re still involved with him.

Edward: Elizabeth, I-

Elizabeth: (opens the paper and reads) Dearest Edward, the moments with you make it all bearable…you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever known…I want to grow old with you. (pause) The way he talks to you…you never talked to me like that Edward.

Edward: (closes his eyes and shakes his head) I never meant to hurt you, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: It’s true, what they were accusing you of. You are more than friends. How could you do this? How could you throw your life away?

Edward: I love him.

Elizabeth: (sits back down, defeated) I thought you loved me.

Edward: I do. It’s just…not the same. You’re a wonderful woman, but I know who I am now. Grey showed me that.

Elizabeth: (hands him the note) I’m going to my mother’s house, Edward.

Edward: Elizabeth-

Elizabeth: I can’t stay here, Edward. I’m sorry, I just can’t. (she leans over and kisses his cheek) Good-bye.

Edward: I’m sorry. I really am. (pause) I should get to the school. (he stands and turns toward the door)

Elizabeth: I won’t be here when you get back.

Edward stops, but doesn’t turn around. He continues toward the door. When he gets to it, there is a knock. Edward stops, confused and then opens the door. Hyacinth is in the doorway looking panicked and disheveled.

Edward: Hyacinth, what’s wrong?

 

Hyacinth: (frantically, trying to catch her breath) It’s Grey, someone attacked him in the park last night.

Edward: What?

Hyacinth: He’s in hospital now. I don’t think he’s doing very well. He was beaten very badly.

Edward turns to Elizabeth who nods.

Elizabeth: Go. Go to him.

Edward turns back and rushes out with Hyacinth. Elizabeth watches and then buries her head in her hands.

Act 2 Scene 6

A hospital room, rather Spartan. There is a bed to stage left with hospital equipment behind it. The door is upstage left. There is a chair beside the bed, upstage. Only the area of the bed, chair and equipment is illuminated. Grey is half way propped up in the bed in a hospital gown and covered in blankets. His face is bruised and his head wrapped in bandages. He is unconscious. Sitting next to him in the chair is Edward. He is teary eyed and holding Grey’s hand in both of his. He is torn between feeling angry, guilty and worried.

Edward: I’m sorry, Grey…You have to wake up. (reaches over and brushes his cheek) The doctor thinks you’ll be alright in time. You just have to wake up.

Edward starts sobbing when there’s no response. He sits and watches Grey for a few moments. After awhile, he gets up and paces the room, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head. Finally, he tries pulling himself together and sits back down.

Edward: I’m supposed to be teaching right now. Mister Noble will probably be angry. Elizabeth is leaving. She’s going to stay with her mother for a while. After that, I don’t know. I can’t blame her. She didn’t deserve any of this. (pause) I love you, Grey. I don’t know how to live without you now. You have to come back.

Edward takes Grey’s hand again and kisses it. Then he buries his face in their grasped hands. He cries softly. The partially shadowed door opens and Robert steps through into the light.

Robert: Mister Niven?

Edward: (looks up with a start) Robert. Come in.

 

Robert: (hesitates, but then steps in and walks to the other side of the bed) Is he going to be alright?

Edward: I don’t know. His doctor thinks so. (pause) You shouldn’t have come, Robert. You’ll get into trouble.

Robert: No one knows that I’m here. I didn’t tell my dad. He thinks I’m at school.

Edward: And the school?

Robert: They think I’m sick.

Edward: (smiles and shakes his head) I think we have been a bad influence on you.

Robert smiles and shakes his head too, but then starts to cry. Edward is startled and concerned. He stands and steps over to him.

Edward: Robert? Are you alright?

Robert: (nods and wipes his tears) I came here to see if Mister Davis was alright and to thank him. He believed in me when no one else ever had. He knew that I could be good at something. He really liked my writing and made me see that I didn’t have to hide…who I really was.

Robert looks up at Edward, willing him to understand. It dawns on Edward rather violently that Robert is gay too. He gasps and closes his eyes for a moment, a silent “oh” forming on his mouth. Then he opens his eyes and nods at Robert. Robert tears up again and hugs Edward.

Edward: Oh, Robert.

Robert: I know my dad was there. He was one of the ones who hurt Mister Davis. Why did they have to do this?

Edward pushes Robert back and holds his shoulders.

Edward: They’re afraid of him, afraid of anything that doesn’t fit into their definition of what life is supposed to be. The loss is theirs, though. It’s they who will never truly see all the beauty of this life. They’ll never imagine the possibilities, never see beyond their own little worlds, their own narrow-minded ideals. They’re afraid of change, Robert, afraid of anyone that’s different.

Robert: Afraid of me?

 

Edward: Oh yes, Robert. They’ll be terrified of you; your talent, your quiet ways and most especially of who you love. But don’t let that paralyze you. Never. Don’t let them put you in a box or force you to deny everything that you are. That’s all you really have in life, Robert. Don’t ever let them take that away.

Robert: (nods confidently) Is that what happened to you, Mister Niven?

Edward: I think so, Robert. I think I’ve spent my whole life hiding who I was, even from myself. Grey showed me who I really was, just like he did you.

Robert: What are you going to do now?

Edward sits back down and takes Grey’s hand. Grey is still unresponsive.

Edward: I don’t know.

Act 2 Scene 7

The Niven’s living room. There are fewer possessions now; Elizabeth’s coat is gone, etc. Edward and Mr. Noble are standing just inside the door.

Edward: Can I take your coat, sir?

Mr. Noble: No, Edward, I’m afraid I can’t stay long.

Edward: I’m surprised to see you here. Your secretary phoned that you wanted to see me. I was just about to rush in to your office.

Mr. Noble: This is just fine, more comfortable for you I think.

Edward is visibly shaken by the patronizing tone. Mr. Noble sits in the chair at Edward’s desk. Edward stands still in front of his desk, not sure what to do. Mr. Noble gestures to the sofa.

Mr. Noble: Please sit, Edward. We have much to discuss.

Edward does as he’s told.

Mr. Noble: I hear Elizabeth left.

Edward: (flatly) Yes. A few days ago.

Mr. Noble: I’m sorry to hear that. (pause) Though I can’t say it was unexpected.

 

Edward: (looks up at him, shocked) No, sir, I suppose not.

Mr. Noble: The way you’ve treated that poor woman. The way you’ve been behaving. You must realise that you’ve brought all of this upon yourself, Edward.

Edward: (angry now) All of what, sir? (pause) Yes, my wife has left me. It’s probably for the best for both of us. (gets up and walks to the desk) What else am I to blame for? The man I love-

Mr. Noble cringes and Edward puts his hands on the desk and leans over.

Edward: Yes, headmaster, the man I love is lying in a hospital bed, has been in a coma for almost a week. Are you saying that’s my fault as well?

Mr. Noble: Well, no, I just meant-

Edward: What? That it’s his fault? He deserved to be beaten half to death because he, what, seduced me or just because he bothered to love me at all?

They are both silent for a moment, Mr. Noble trying to gather his thoughts and Edward trying to calm himself.

Mr. Noble: I do not condone what happened to Davis. Be that as it may, that’s not what I asked you here to discuss. What I was referring to, Edward, is the fact that you did not end your relationship with him as instructed.

Edward: (nods and sits back down on the sofa) I see.

Mr. Noble: I’m not sure that you do. You could stand trial, Edward. Gross indecency I believe they call it.

Edward looks up in fear. Mr. Noble waves in away. He stands and leans against the desk, away from Edward, as if looking out a window.

Mr. Noble: I have no interest in any of that. I doubt anyone else would say anything either. If they did, the truth might come out about what happened to Davis that night in the park. (pause) However, I can not in good conscience allow the two of you to teach here any longer.

Edward: But sir-

Mr. Noble: I warned you. I told you there would be consequences if you carried on. The parents are up in arms as are most of the teachers. My career is on the line now as well. I have to ask for your resignation. You’ve been a good teacher, Edward. I’m sorry it had to come to this.

Edward is speechless. He starts to say something a couple of times. Mr. Noble turns back to him, looking truly sorry. Edward finally nods and looks down at his feet. The lights go down. When they come back up, Edward is standing around, absentmindedly. Then he glances around the room, takes off his suit jacket and contemplates hanging it on the coat rack. In the end he just lets his arm fall to his side and the jacket drag on the floor. He slowly walks toward the sofa, letting the coat fall as he goes. He stops in front of the sofa and turns in a circle, looking around at what is left of his life. He sinks onto the sofa.

Edward: What have I done? (crosses his arms as if trying to hug himself and shakes his head) What have I done? What am I supposed to do now?

Edward gets up and stumbles around the living room aimlessly. Finally he goes to the drinks table and pours himself a drink. He drinks it down in one swallow and then pours another. He takes his glass with him and begins to stumble around the living room again, crying now. He swallows his drink and goes back to the table, this time brining the whole decanter with him. He cries harder and harder and louder and louder until he begins to shout, all the while drinking more and more. He knocks over the end table to stage right, almost falling over himself. Finally he throws his glass, breaking it and then screams and throws the decanter as well. He stumbles to the front of the sofa and collapses onto his knees in front of it. He stays there on his knees, cradling himself and rocking back and forth. After a while he takes a deep breath and scrambles over to the other end table, stage left. He opens the drawer and pulls out a very sharp, silver letter open. He holds it up, looking it over and then scrambles back to his position, facing stage left. He holds the letter opener gently in his hand and stares at it, rocking again. Unbeknownst to him, the front door opens and Grey steps through the doorway. His face is still bruised, but he is looking better off than Edward.

Edward: I can’t do this.

Grey: Do what?

Edward whips his head around startled, hiding the letter opener behind him. Grey gives him a big smile. Edward is torn between joy at seeing Grey and anger at ever having met him. He returns a weak smile and then turns back around, cradling the letter opener. Grey is concerned and steps forward a few feet.

Grey: Edward? (pause) They decided I was well enough to go home.

Edward: I’m glad you’re alright. I visited you the first day. I couldn’t go back after that. I’m so sorry, Grey. I couldn’t stand to see you like that. I’m a coward.

 

Grey: It’s alright. (looks around the room, growing more and more concerned) What happened, Edward?

Edward: (shakes his head) I…I just can’t-

Grey: You can’t what?

Edward: I’m sorry…I’m sorry. I’ve ruined my life. Everything was fine before I fell in love with you. This is all my fault.

Grey: Actually it sounds like it’s all my fault.

Edward: Yes, maybe it is. I’ve lost everything. I can’t do this anymore.

Edward picks up the letter opener as if to slash his wrist with it. Grey realises that something is wrong and rushes over. He kneels down behind him and sees the letter opener. He grabs Edward’s hand and they struggle over it until Grey finally gets it away from Edward and tosses it across the room. Edward screams and begins to cry again. Grey rocks and hushes him.

Grey: You haven’t lost me.

Edward gets angry and breaks out of his grip. He moves away and turns toward him.

Edward: Haven’t I though? I wish you’d never come here!

Grey: You don’t mean that. I love you, Edward and I know you love me.

Edward: Everything I’ve ever had is gone. My wife has left, I’ve lost my career and the entire village will know why. There’s nothing left.

Grey: I’m still here.

Edward: But can we really be together, Grey?

Grey: (moves closer and takes Edward’s hands) Why not? There’s nothing else left, remember? It’s just you and me now.

Edward: Just you and me?

Grey: Look at me, Edward. Look at my face.

Edward looks up and Grey holds his chin in his hand. Edward cringes and tries to look away, but Grey won’t let him.

 

Grey: Do you think I would have come back after this if you weren’t worth it, if we weren’t worth it? Don’t let them do this. Let’s say to hell with the lot of them. We’ll go away somewhere like we used to joke about, leave this all behind. They’ve taken everything else, don’t let them take this.

Edward stares at him in awe and Grey gives him a teary smile.

Edward: To hell with lot of them?

Grey nods. Then they rush into a crushing hug, laughing and crying at the same time.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the reveal. I really wrote this play with Rupert Graves and Benedict Cumberbatch in mind. Tell me if you think that fits with your imaginations or not.


End file.
